The Miracle
by WaltonPrairieGirl
Summary: Drew and Elizabeth Cutler
1. Chapter 1

_Throughout my life, our family has had many special times in our lives, but one of the most special times came in the Spring of 1953. My youngest sister Joy had just wed her husband Isaac that Winter. We were all very excited for them and while our parents were slightly sad to be "empty nesters," they were seldom alone with all the grandchildren and children living nearby. Many exciting things happened that Spring. But by far, Elizabeth had the most memorable experiences._

 **March 15, 1953**

Everyone had finished eating supper at John and Olivia's.

"Daddy, we have something to tell everyone." Jim Bob smiled.

"Go on Son." John smiled.

Jim Bob gently touched Patsy's arms.

"The other day, I went to Dr. Spencer and found out that I'm expecting!" Patsy beamed.

"Baby Number Four." Jim Bob grinned.

Everyone congratulated them.

"I'm happy for you." Elizabeth hugged Jim Bob, then Patsy. She forced a smile.

"Don't worry Elizabeth, your time will come too." Patsy smiled slightly and squeezed Elizabeth's hand.

"I'm beginning to give up."

"Don't." Patsy whispered.

Elizabeth nodded. She tried really hard to be happy for her brother and sister-in-law, but she was having a hard time. She and her husband Drew had tried to conceive since they were married six years ago. But they hadn't been able to have children yet. Their family doctor, Dr. David Spencer, had told Drew and Elizabeth that they would likely never have children.

That evening, Joy took Elizabeth aside.

"I can't imagine how hard this is for you." The 17-year old said sympathetically.

"I've given up all hope." Elizabeth said.

"Well, you handled it well." Joy tried to encourage her sister.

The 24-year old looked across the room at her husband. He was adoring his youngest nephew.

"Look at him, he loves children." Elizabeth paused. She whispered. "And I can't give him any of his own." A tear rolled down her cheek.

Joy squeezed Elizabeth's hand. "Elizabeth, I'm praying for you and Drew every day. I just know that God wants you to have children, whether they're yours biologically or yours by love and adoption. I know you and Drew were meant to be parents."

Elizabeth just watched her husband.

"I love you Elizabeth." Joy said quietly, leaving her sister alone.

Joy walked over to Erin.

"Is she okay?" Erin asked.

"I'm honestly not sure." Joy said gently. "She seems really depressed. She's upset that she can't have children. I think Patsy's news made her sad."

That evening, Drew and Elizabeth drove home in silence. Drew broke the silence once they got into their house.

"I sure am happy for Jim Bob and Patsy. They're gonna be great parents." Drew smiled.

"Drew, you don't have to play games with me." Elizabeth said.

"What? Can't a guy be happy for his brother-in-law and sister-in-law?"

"It's not that. I know how much it would mean to you to have children of your own. And I can't…" her voice faltered and tears filled her eyes. A knot in her throat made it impossible for her to speak for a moment. "I can't give them to you."

"Elizabeth, Honey, we can adopt."

"But that's a long and tedious process and I know how much you love babies. We'll never have **a baby.** "

"We have nephews and nieces all around us, Baby."

"But they're not **ours**."

Drew put his hands on Elizabeth's shoulders and looked directly into her eyes. "Elizabeth, I love you. That will **never** change. If we have children, I'll love you. If we never have children, I'll love you. You're my wife and I love you more than words can say. We **will** be fine."


	2. Chapter 2

**March 27, 1953**

Elizabeth woke up in the middle of the night. Her stomach was hurting her very badly. She thought that maybe if she sat on the toilet for a while, she would feel better. She stealthily crawled out of bed, as not to disturb her husband, and hurried to the bathroom. She got into the bathroom just in time to throw up.

Drew aroused.

"Honey, are you okay?" he compassionately asked.

"No," she said between gags.

He stood in the bathroom with her, there to help if she needed him.

She quit vomiting just to begin again. This time, she was vomiting up blood.

"That's not good." Drew quietly said to himself. He then spoke to Elizabeth. "Baby, I'll be right back. I need to call the hospital. I'll be right back."

Drew called the hospital and quickly returned to the bathroom. He explained to Elizabeth that Dr. Spencer would be there in about an hour.

"I'll put a trash can by the bed for you." Drew said.

"Thank you." Elizabeth said. But she then began throwing up again.

After five vomit sessions in a row, things finally stopped for a while for Elizabeth. Drew helped her to bed. He gave her small sips of water.

"Don't drink it quickly. Just a little at a time." He gently reminded her.

"Thank you Honey. You take great care of me. Do you think it's the flu? I know a lot of people have had it."

"Well I'm no doctor, but I don't think that flu usually involves throwing up blood." Drew said. "I could be wrong, but that's what I was always told. We'll see what Dr. Spencer says."

"You know my sister was engaged to Dr. Spencer for a while?" Elizabeth asked, smiling.

"I didn't." Drew smiled.

"We don't talk about it very often. Mary Ellen was engaged to him. She was actually engaged to him when she met Curt. But Curt showed up and wowed Mary Ellen and the rest is history."

"I wish I could have known Curt, he sounds like he was a great guy."

"He was." Elizabeth smiled. "Jonesy reminds me of Curt a lot actually. Only thing is Jonesy is gentler and more diplomatic with what he said. Curt just spoke his mind and didn't give a flip if he hurt your feelings or not."

Drew chuckled.

There was a knock at the door.

"There's the good doctor now." Drew said. He went to the door.

"Come in Dr. Spencer." Drew said.

"Thank you. When did these episodes start?"

"About 45 minutes ago. She's been throwing up blood." Drew said.

Dr. Vance went into the bedroom and examined Elizabeth.

"We need to take her to the hospital. Get her my truck."

"Can I come too?" Drew asked.

Dr. Spencer nodded. Drew quickly called John and Olivia. Then he went out to the truck.

Once at the hospital, Dr. Spencer concluded that Elizabeth had severe flu.

"I'll have to keep her here for a while." Dr. Spencer said.

"How did she get so sick?" Drew asked.

"There's a bad stomach bug going around. Sometimes people get very sick from it."

Drew nodded.

"Would you like to stay with her?" Dr. Spencer asked.

Drew nodded.

"We can fix you up a room here."

"Thank you Doctor." Drew said.

"You're welcome."

John and Olivia came up to Drew.

"We came as soon as we heard Son." John hugged his son-in-law.

"How is she?" Olivia asked, hugging Drew.

"She has a really bad case of the stomach bug that's going around." Drew answered. "She will have to be kept here for a few days."

"I hope she gets better soon." Olivia said. "I hope she didn't catch something being around everyone at our house?"

"I doubt it." Drew said. "She hasn't been sleeping well lately. She's probably just really tired."

"Did she say why she couldn't sleep?" John asked.

"She said she just felt restless." Drew replied.

"I hope the doctor will find out what's wrong." John said.

"You and me both." Said Drew.

 **April 4, 1953**

A week later, Elizabeth was still in the hospital. Her condition hadn't improved any.

Drew was visiting her.

"No matter what this hospital says, I'm taking you to the Easter service tomorrow." Drew said.

"Maybe you and my nurse sister can sneak me out of here." Elizabeth winked at Mary Ellen.

Mary Ellen smiled. "I would if I knew I wouldn't get in big trouble with my boss."

"Thanks for trying Mary Ellen." Drew smiled.

"Drew, will you come out here with me for a minute?" Mary Ellen asked.

Drew followed his sister-in-law out into the hall.

"I'm gonna try and get the doctor examine Elizabeth again. I'm not so sure it's the flu. It may be something else." Mary Ellen said.

Drew gulped. "Okay." He whispered.

Mary Ellen squeezed Drew's hand. "I'll be right back." She whispered.

Those minutes waiting for the doctor to examine Elizabeth were some of the longest of Drew's life. Mary Ellen was inside with the doctor and Elizabeth.

Elizabeth threw up during the examination.

"I'm so tired of being sick! I just want to feel good again!" she sobbed.

Mary Ellen put an arm around her.

Dr. Spencer looked into Elizabeth's eyes. "You're feeling sick for a reason. Elizabeth, I never thought I'd say this, but…" his face lit up with a smile. "You're pregnant!"

Elizabeth gasped. She began sobbing. Tears streamed down Mary Ellen's cheek as she hugged her younger sister.

"You're an auntie again!" Elizabeth sobbed.

"Well you're a mother!" Mary Ellen cried.

After regaining composure, Mary Ellen went to get Drew.

"You need to be the one to tell your husband."

Elizabeth sobbed again. "I don't know how I can. I can't stop crying!"

"Raw emotion is the best for moments like this." Mary Ellen smiled, a tear rolling down her cheek again. She wiped it away and went out into the hall.

"Drew, Elizabeth wants to see you." Mary Ellen said.

Drew went into his wife's room.

"Hi." She smiled.

"It's good to see you smile."

"I have a lot of reason to be smiling." Elizabeth said. "Sit down Honey."

Drew sat on the bed beside his wife.

"Andrew, they misdiagnosed me." Elizabeth smiled. "A miracle has happened. A miracle we've been praying for for a long time."

Drew listened intently.

"Andrew, you're going to be a daddy!"

Tears filled Drew's eyes. "Are you sure?"

Elizabeth's smile turned into tears. She nodded. "You're gonna be a dad!"

Drew burst into tears and hugged his wife. They sobbed in each other's arms.

"There's a little miracle baby inside me!" Elizabeth sobbed.

"I love you Baby!" Drew bawled into his wife's shoulder.

"I love you too!" she cried.

That evening, Dr. Spencer came back.

"Good news Elizabeth, you'll be feeling better very soon. The first trimester is a rough one for some women. But you are quickly approaching the end of your first trimester. The second trimester is the favorite for many pregnant women. You're past the morning sickness of the first trimester but aren't uncomfortable from the large stomach of the third trimester yet."

"When will the baby be born?"

"Well, it's a rough estimate this far out, but I would guess sometime in late October."

Elizabeth squeezed Drew's hand. "I could have a birthday buddy."

Drew smiled.

"The best news yet, you're going home tomorrow Elizabeth!" Dr. Spencer smiled.

Elizabeth hugged Drew.

"You're going to be at that Easter sunrise service, Honey!" Drew smiled.

Dr. Spencer smiled.

"Thank you Doctor. Thank you so much!" Drew said tears of joy in his eyes.

Once Dr. Spencer left, Drew and Elizabeth decided to tell the rest of their family the next day. Mary Ellen promised to keep the secret from everyone, even Jonesy and her children.

"Tomorrow's gonna be the best Easter ever!" Elizabeth smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

**April 5, 1953**

Drew and Elizabeth woke up with smiles on their faces.

"Why do I have a feeling this is going to be one of the greatest days of my life?" Elizabeth beamed.

"Some days, you just know. Today is one of them." Drew smiled.

Drew and Elizabeth attended the Easter sunrise service with Elizabeth's parents, siblings, and their families. Everyone went to John and Olivia's to eat. After eating, Drew spoke up.

"John, we have some good news to share. May we?"

John smiled. "Go ahead, Son."

Drew smiled. "The first great news is that I have my wife back. Elizabeth is feeling a lot better, so I'm very thankful for that. Through being at the hospital, the doctor re-examined Elizabeth and discovered that her condition is a more long-lasting one than the flu. By longer-lasting, I mean nine months."

Olivia gasped. Smiles spread across everyone's face.

"I'm pregnant!" Elizabeth squealed.

Everyone showered the couple with hugs, kisses, and tears.

"I never thought I'd say those words. God has been good to us. We get to meet a little miracle in October."

"Oh Elizabeth," Olivia had tears in her eyes. "Wouldn't that be so sweet if you and your son or daughter shared a birthday?"

Elizabeth smiled. "I've thought about that. It would be really fun, but all I care about right now is that he or she is healthy."

"We do too. I'm going to give you the biggest shower." Olivia beamed. "I can't believe it!" She hugged Elizabeth again.

Over the next couple weeks, Elizabeth still didn't feel good, but she was excited, knowing that good things were happening.

 **August 28, 1953**

Drew and Elizabeth were eating supper with Isaac and Joy.

"We wanted to have you over to talk, but we also had something to tell you." Joy smiled. "I went to the doctor the other day because I hadn't been feeling good. I found out that Isaac and I will be parents next Spring!"

Drew and Elizabeth hugged them.

"This will be so fun!" Elizabeth smiled. "Cousins who will be in the same grade and the same age."

"They'll be best friends!" Joy added.

 **October 31, 1953**

Halloween fell on a Saturday night this year.

John and the younger couples took the children trick-or-treating. Drew and Elizabeth as well as Isaac and Joy came.

"How are you doing Elizabeth?" Joy asked. "You look really uncomfortable."

Joy was only in her second trimester, while Elizabeth would give birth any day. Elizabeth was due on the 27th, but no baby yet.

"I had contractions yesterday, but as you can see, nothing came of them. I'd be lying if I didn't say I wanted to have this baby out. But I guess it's maybe the Lord's way of making me more patient."

Joy laughed. "Well assuming you don't go into labor between now and then, would you like to take a walk with me tomorrow afternoon? I read somewhere that a good long walk can get labor started."

"I'd like that very much." Elizabeth said with a smile.

"Then it's a date?"

"It's a date, Little Sister."

Joy hugged Elizabeth. Then the pointed her finger at Elizabeth's stomach. "Now listen here, Little Man or Little Miss, your Aunt Joy is excited to meet you so you need to come out soon."

The sisters laughed as they went to catch up with the others.

 **November 1, 1953**

The following afternoon, Elizabeth and Joy went for a walk. The breeze was chilly, but the girls enjoyed the fresh air and each other's company.

"Winter will be here before we know it." Elizabeth said.

"Oh don't say that." Joy laughed. "I'm not ready for it at all. At least you will be done with your pregnancy by that point. You won't have to worry about being extra careful on the ice and trying to get a thick Winter jacket over your large stomach."

"You're right." Elizabeth smiled.

"But I'm excited." Joy said. "This Winter will be so fun for me and Isaac, getting ready for the baby and all. Plus our anniversary is in February."

Elizabeth smiled. "Do you think I'll be a good mom, Joy?"

Joy looked directly into Elizabeth's brown eyes. "With all sincerity, yes. I see how you've taken care of your nieces and nephews. I remember how you took care of me when I was little. Yes, Elizabeth, you will be a wonderful mother."

"Thank you." Elizabeth smiled. "I hope so. Because this little one already has an amazing daddy. I just hope I can be as wonderful as he is."

"You definitely will be."

 **November 2, 1953**

Elizabeth and Drew ate supper after Drew came home from work at John and Olivia's. After eating, it was about 8:00. Elizabeth began washing the dishes. Drew dried for her. While doing this, Elizabeth doubled over.

"OHHH!" she screamed.

Drew rushed to her side.

"I haven't had contractions since Friday." She said through gasps.

"Do you think this is the real thing?" Drew asked.

"Either way, you'd better get me to the hospital." She said.

Drew gently guided Elizabeth out to their truck. He made sure she was as comfortable as she could be.

"I'll be right back, Honey. Can I call my parents and your parents quickly?"

Elizabeth nodded.

"I'll be right back Sweetheart."

Drew ran back inside and grabbed the suitcase Elizabeth had packed a few weeks prior. Then he called his parents, Edward and Jane Cutler. He also called John and Olivia.

"John, it's Drew. Elizabeth's in labor. I'm taking her to Charlottesville."

"We'll be there as soon as we can Son. This is great news! Bye now."

Drew rushed back to the vehicle. Elizabeth was groaning.

"OH! AWWWWW!" she screamed.

"Hold on, Baby. We'll be there in a few minutes."

Once at the hospital, the nurse got a wheelchair for Elizabeth.

"I guess we'll be a family of three the next time I see you." Drew said, holding Elizabeth's hand.

Elizabeth smiled. "These past six years with you have been the best six years of my life. And I know we'll just love being parents. I can't wait to see you as a daddy, taking care of our little one."

Drew smiled. He kissed Elizabeth's hand. "I love you Baby."

"I love you." She said.

The nurse pushed Elizabeth back to the labor and maternity floor.

Drew restlessly sat down. About ten minutes later, John and Olivia arrived.

"We got here about 15 minutes ago. They already have Elizabeth back in the labor room."

Olivia smiled. "Would you like us to sit with you, Drew?"

"We've sat through many a birth of a grandchild. We're pretty good at it by now." John winked at his son-in-law.

Drew smiled. "I'd love it if you two sat with me."

So they did.

Soon Edward and Jane showed up as well. Members of the Walton clan came too: John-Boy, Jen, John, Isaac, Jason, Jonesy, Mary Ellen, John Curtis, Ashley, Erin, Ben, Cindy, Jim Bob, Isaac, and Joy. Jenny, Toni and Patsy stayed at home to watch the younger children.

Back in the delivery room, Elizabeth was miserable. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed. "THIS HURTS SO MUCH!"

"I know, Honey. Just bear down. Breathe." The doctor gently coaxed.

At eleven o'clock, the nurse came out.

"Your wife is in a hard labor. She's in a lot of pain."

Drew looked at the ground and nodded.

"I'll let you know if anything changes, I'm just letting you know that you may want to brace yourself for a long night."

"Thank you." Drew said.

Olivia hugged her son-in-law.

"I know it's tough, Son. I'm sorry."

"Thanks." Drew whispered.

He looked around at his family. Many of them were asleep.

"I'm gonna go get some coffee. Would either of you like any?"

"No thank you Honey." Olivia said.

"I will. Do you mind if I come along?" John said.

"Company would be nice." Drew smiled.

Elizabeth was screaming back in the delivery room.

"AWWWWWWWW! Aw! Aw! AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" she wailed.

She squeezed the nurse's hand. "You're doing great, Honey." The nurse smiled.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Elizabeth screamed.

 **November 3, 1953**

It was now 4 a.m. and Elizabeth had been in labor for nearly eight hours.

"I just wanna be done!" Elizabeth said to the nurse, tears running down her face.

"I know Honey. It gets tough, but you've gotta keep going for your baby." The nurse said. "I'm right here." She squeezed Elizabeth's hand.

"Push again, Sweetheart." The doctor said.

Elizabeth gulped in air and once again pushed.

"OWWWWWWWWWWW!" she screamed.

At 7:30 a.m., Elizabeth was exhausted.

"I can't." she whispered. And she began to cry.

"You can." The nurse said. "Your baby is almost here. The doctor needs you to push just a little more."

"You can do it, Sweetheart." The doctor said.

Elizabeth pushed again.

Drew sat with his parents, drinking coffee. Everyone else was asleep.

At 7:58, Elizabeth was screaming.

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

"You've got it Honey, you've got it. I can see the baby's head now."

Elizabeth nodded. She squeezed the nurse's hand. "AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

"Once more, Sweetheart, once more!" the doctor smiled.

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

She panted, out of air.

The doctor cut the cord. The baby began to cry. Elizabeth covered her face with her hands and sobbed. The nurse, Amy, who had been her nurse for many years, hugged her.

"You did it, Sweet Girl. After six years, you finally have a child!" Amy was nears tears as well.

The doctor smiled. "Congratulations Elizabeth, you have a beautiful daughter."

Elizabeth opened her arms and cradled her newborn daughter.

Elizabeth began to cry again. "Sweetheart," she choked out. "I waited six years for you. You have no idea how loved you are. Your daddy is just gonna cry when he see you. You were sure worth the wait."

Amy smiled.

"Can Drew come back yet?" Elizabeth asked.

"Let me get one of the other nurses to help me. We'll wheel you right into a patient room. Drew can come see you then."

Elizabeth nodded.

Amy and another nurse wheeled Elizabeth into the room. They went back and wheeled the crib with Baby Cutler into the room with Elizabeth.

"I'll go get Drew." Smiled Amy.

"Thank you Amy." Elizabeth smiled.

Amy went out to get Drew.

"Drew, congratulations Daddy! You have a little girl!"

At these words, Drew dropped into a chair and began to sob. Olivia cried too. She hugged him.

"Thank you, Nurse. It's been a really long night. This is the best news ever!" John smiled.

Amy smiled, trying to keep from crying herself.

It took nearly ten minutes for Drew to stop crying.

He looked at Olivia. "I'd better go see Elizabeth and our baby."

Olivia brushed the tears off his cheeks. "I think you should." She choked out.

He stood up and went back to the nurse's desk.

"They're in room 112." Amy smiled.

"Thank you." Drew smiled.

He went back to room 112. The door was open. He peeked in.

"Drew!" Elizabeth squealed.

He ran to her. "I love you Baby!"

"I love you!" she smiled.

"Where's our daughter?"

"Right over in the crib." Elizabeth grinned.

Drew walked over to the crib. He picked up his baby. He held her close to him. A tear rolled down his cheek. "This is the child we've prayed for Elizabeth, for six years. She's here now."

Elizabeth swallowed, trying not to cry again. "I know. God is amazing."

"Yes He is." Drew smiled. "I love you Honey." He spoke to his daughter. "I love you so much!"

Elizabeth melted watching them.

"What is her name?" Drew asked.

"Are you okay with the girl name we had picked?" Elizabeth asked.

Drew smiled and nodded.

"Then you are holding Judith Olivia Cutler."

Drew smiled. "I love you Judith." He kissed his baby's forehead.

After a while, everyone came back to see the new Walton family member. She was adored and loved by everyone.

 _We will always remember that Fall day, the day that after six years, my sister and her husband became parents. Not every day we witnessed a miracle. But on November 3, 1953, we not only witnessed a miracle, but we were able to hold one as well, the miracle of Judith Olivia Cutler._


End file.
